Sergeant Dwight Boykin
Sergeant Dwight Boykin is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during Case 6-1: Help Arrives and Case 6-2: Last Stand. He leads the column of soldiers that arrive in Fortune City in order to quell the outbreak, as well as rescue any survivors. When the gas was released and the zombies turned into gas zombies, he went insane after witnessing his squad getting massacred. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, during Case 7-1: Help Arrives and Case 7-2: The Last Stand. Case 6-1: Help Arrives In Case 6-1: Help Arrives, Sergeant Dwight Boykin leads the AZU into the infected city to begin the rescue operation. He kills the first zombie for his squad, and then commands them to separate and clean up the area in Fortune Park, beginning the operation. Everything goes smoothly, up until a soldier notices gas coming from underground and that the zombie he was fighting turned into the surprisingly quick and powerful gas zombies. His squad is quickly killed and consumed in front of him, only partially concealed due to the new green fog of gas. He tries to save one of his soldiers by grabbing his arm but then stops staring at his comrade, then he runs to his car and drives off. He flees from the advancing zombies in his nearby Humvee and escapes into the underground tunnels. Case 6-2: Last Stand In Case 6-2: Last Stand, he appears to begin suffering an extreme case of dissociation immediately after his initial escape, believing his deceased comrades are still alive, interacting with their bodies even though they are obviously no longer living. When Rebecca Chang follows him down into the tunnels to investigate, he takes her hostage for unknown reasons (possibly seeing her as a survivor in need). He is fending off invading zombies, while commanding his dead soldiers 8-Ball, Curtis, and Jonesy to cover flanks and provide ammo and weapons. Beyond Rebecca, Boykin seems to immediately see Chuck as a zombie, perhaps speculating that Rebecca found him before his mental state deteriorated further, and forcing Chuck to fight him. After he is defeated, he uses a grenade to commit suicide, assuming that Chuck will bite him and will turn him into a zombie. Sandbox Mode Sgt. Boykin is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the Underground parking lot beneath the Yucatan Casino. Once defeated, he drops an LMG and $25,000. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting Boykin is Scrape by Blue Stahli. *Chuck can pick up the grenades he throws. *He is voiced by Paul Dobson, the real-life brother of Brian Dobson who voices Jed Wright and the male newscaster on Channel 6 News. *Boykin's case of Dissociation is entirely synonymous to what military men and women suffer in real life, leading to the more common diagnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD, a psychological disorder which can cause flashbacks, hallucinations, and more references of events that are especially traumatic. *In the cutscene before his battle, he refers to one of his squadmates as 8-Ball, a nod to the character in the Vietnam War movie Full Metal Jacket. *Boykin shares several similarities to psychopaths from Dead Rising: **Some of his last words "I cannot believe a worthless zombie did me in" are very similar to the last quote by Jo Slade and both are directed towards the protagonist. **Boykin resembles Cliff Hudson from the first game in that he goes mad from war-related experiences, and is also arguably one of the most sympathetic psychopaths. **He resembles Brock Mason from Dead Rising, except Mason's job was to kill everybody, survivors included, and Boykin's job was to save the survivors, but turns on Chuck because he thought Chuck was a zombie. *Occasionally, he will try to get ammo from one of the dead soldiers, giving time to attack him. *Boykin is the first psychopath to be seen crossing the line between sanity and insanity. *Based on the composition of his unit, and his given rank (Assuming SGT E-5), he was most likely a section leader in a Cavalry Scout Troop, designed to go in and recon/prepare an area before the main force follows. In reality, Cavalry Platoons consist of 6 HMMWVs, and have a few dismounts that do the fighting. *When Boykin kills himself with a grenade, it shows him removing the safety pin, but not releasing the safety lever. His grenade should not have exploded, although he may have released the lever off-screen. *Boykin is involved in the Alpha vs. Omega achievement, where Denyce Calloway needs to attack and damage Dwight. This is considered to be the hardest achievement in the game by many fans as Denyce needs to be by Frank's side for three days and cannot enter the Safe House. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, his body is blown up and all that remains are his combat boots that score Brutality when photographed. *Boykin's suicide is a nod to the Final Fight character, Rolento (who appears to commit suicide by grenade after being defeated by the protagonist). * He is one of the few sympathetic psychopaths in the Dead Rising series, as he is introduced as a well intentioned, heroic man commanding a team of equally heroic soldiers attempting to rescue every survivor in Fortune City, until he loses his mind and grip of reality of seeing his cherished soldiers be slaughtered by the Gas Zombies, and was also attempting to protect Rebecca Chang from who he thought was a zombie. *He may have been inspired by Henry West from the movie 28 Days Later because both men were high-ranking soldiers, both were the one of the few surviving soldiers of a zombie attack, both were highly respected by the soldiers under their command and respected the soldiers as well, held the female deuteragonist hostage and both had gone insane after the deaths of the soldiers. Gallery Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin.png Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin horrified.png|Boykin looks in horror at a comrade's hand. Boykin2hq.png|Boykin attempts to fend off the newly mutated zombies. Sgt Boykin.png Boykinhq.png|Boykin threatens Chuck the "zombie." Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin shouts.jpg|Boykin shouts for 8-Ball. Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin shoots.png|Boykin fires his machine gun. Rebecca and Chuck looking at Sgt. Boykin.png Dead Rising 2 Dwight dies.png|Boykin pulls out a grenade. PortraitDwightBoykin.png|Notebook photo. Boykin Notebook.png|''Dead Rising 2'' notebook entry. Boykin Notebook OTR.png|''Off the Record'' notebook entry. Dead rising dwight tatoo 2.png|Tattoos Dead rising dwight tatoo.png|Tattoos Dead rising dwight.png Dead rising dwight full.png Sb arm cm1.jpg| Sb boots cm1.jpg| Sb glove cm1.jpg| Sb head cm1.jpg| Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Antagonists